gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zhou Ming
Zhou Ming (1970 - 2009) es un personaje de la Saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Nació en China, tiene 38 años y además es uno de los sub-jefes de la triada de Liberty City, por ende teniendo su propia organización criminal. Datos Según la información de contacto en GTA: CW: Antecedentes y relaciones criminales Zhou tiene enlaces con Hsin Jaoming, además de tener contactos y negocios con gente dentro de la triada. Zhou y Hsin son los principales sospechosos de planear varias de las principales operaciones de falsificación en Liberty City y alrededor del mundo. Además, Zhou ha sido detenido en cuatro ocasiones según la base de datos del LCPD: la primera y la segunda detención fueron en 1989 y 1995 por el cargo de la falsificación de marcas, la tercera en 1997 por el cargo de robo a mano armada y la última y cuarta encarcelación fue durante el transcurso del 2005 por el cargo de chantaje. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Liberty City, 2009 Conociendo a Zhou thumb|Primer encuentro. Zhou se pone en contacto con Huang Lee cuando le manda un correo donde le dice que está triste por él debido a que su tío Kenny haya desertado de ser candidato para suceder a Hsin Jaoming. Le indica que para reavivar la fortuna de su familia debería trabajar para él y no para Chan Jaoming. Entonces, como anticipo Zhou le dice a Huang que le lleve 20 bolsas de hierba, indicándole que puede comprársela a los jamaicanos de Beechwood City. left|thumb|Primer trabajo. Cuando Huang consigue la hierba la lleva al club de Zhou y ahí se conocen. Zhou le dice a Huang que puede ayudarle si deja de trabajar para Chan, ya que según el, no merece ser el jefe de las triadas, puesto que él sí tiene la aprobación de los tongs (faltando sólo la de Hsin. Como prueba inicial, le pide que sea su "lanzador". Huang le pregunta qué es eso, pero Zhou le dice que ya lo descubrirá. Los dos se suben en una camioneta, entonces se dirigen a una gasolinera y ahí Zhou le dice a Huang que se suba a un camión de reparto para que le tire la mercancía antes que este llegue a su destino. Huang logra hacerlo y al final se dirigen al club. Allí Zhou felicita a Huang y le dice que está impresionado y que estarán en contacto. Un viejo amigo thumb|Zhou luego de matar a [[Uri.]] Más tarde Huang va a ver a Zhou a su club, ahí Zhou le dice que un amigo suyo, llamado Uri, ha llegado a la ciudad con un permiso medico debido a que es un convicto y tiene problemas de corazón, quiere que Huang vaya al aeropuerto para liberarlo ya que su avión acaba de llegar a la ciudad, Huang va a liberar a Uri mientras Zhou espera en su garaje, después de un rato Huang por fin llega en una ambulancia y la mete en el garaje, ahí dentro Zhou le pide el dinero que le presto a Uri pero este parece no tener nada y en venganza Zhou mata a Uri ahí mismo, extirpándole limpiamente el corazón, Huang viendo la escena se queda muy sorprendido, Zhou le dice que ahora que han matado juntos son "hermanos de sangre" y le dice que se mantenga en contacto. Los coches alijo thumb|El plan funciona... Luego, Huang vuelve a ir al club de Zhou donde este le empieza a contar que Hsin esta perdiendo el respeto de varios socios comerciales y traficantes así que ahora Hsin destruirá los vehículos donde tienen su mercancía como castigo a su falta de respeto. Pero Zhou tiene un plan en mente y ese consiste en robar las drogas de los coches alijo antes de que los hombres de Hsin las vuelen en pedazos junto a los vehículos. Huang fue por los coches alijo, desactivando las bombas y eliminando a los guardias, y finalmente después de varios ataques contra los coches alijo, Huang logra evitar su destrucción y Zhou se los lleva a su garaje para quedarse con las drogas. Poco después, Huang recibió un correo de Zhou, en el que Ming le indicaba que Hsin le pidió explicaciones a lo ocurrido y que tuvo que sobornarlo con parte de la droga pero que esa parte afectaba la recompensa de Huang ya que la "idea" fue de Zhou. La lección de Zhou thumb|En boca cerrada no entran moscas. Después, Huang volvió al club de Zhou, donde este le cuenta que los traficantes que le faltaron al respeto a Hsin necesitan una lección más seria debido a que cuando Zhou les pidió droga como seguro a los sucesos anteriores, estos se negaron y lo amenazaron con decirle a Hsin todo lo ocurrido, así que ahora habrá que cerrarles la boca a disparos. Huang y Zhou subieron a la camioneta de este último y van rumbo a los territorios de los jamaiquinos donde Zhou los elimina con su Minigun mientras Huang conduce. left|thumb|Que mueran los irrespetuosos. Luego de eliminar a varios grupos de jamaiquinos, Zhou se dirige a su club pero los jamaicanos buscan venganza así que comenzarán a atacar la camioneta. Huang los evade y logra llevar a salvo a Zhou hasta su club donde este dice que ha impartido la justicia de Hsin pero que lo siguen tratando como a un lacayo. Antes de terminar, le dice a Huang que será el siguiente jefe de las triadas, con o sin la aprobación de Hsin. Luego de esto no se vuelven a ver por un largo período de tiempo. El reencuentro thumb|El reencuentro. Luego de que Huang realizará varios ataques a los Midtown Gangsters bajo las ordenes de Wade Heston, Huang es contactado nuevamente por Zhou, el cual quiere charlar con el. Al llegar, Zhou le dice a Huang que ha sido un estúpido ya que los irlandeses se han apoderado de los territorios de los coreanos debido a que estos últimos se han debilitado pero Zhou aprovechará esta situación y le dará una lección a los irlandeses con incendios. Zhou le da un lanzallamas a Huang y le ordena ir a quemar los cargamentos de mercancía que están en el territorio que los irlandeses le ganaron a los coreanos. Huang hace el trabajo y Zhou queda satisfecho. El atraco thumb|El atraco. Después, Zhou vuelve a llamar a Huang para que le ayude a realizar un plan que lo hará rico. Este plan consiste en atracar el Bank of Liberty del Barrio Chino mientras Huang roba un traje de dragón que usarán para infiltrarse en el desfile del barrio chino y escapar de la policía. Mientras, Huang roba el traje, Zhou y dos compañeros se encargan de atracar el banco, robándose un gran botín. left|thumb|Un raro escape.Cuando Huang llega, Zhou y sus compañeros huyen del banco y entran al traje, por el cual comienzan a escapar colándose en el desfile y realizando diferentes maniobras para poder evitar que el público levante sospechas acerca de las personas que controlan el dragón. Luego de un largo lapso de tiempo en el que Huang, Zhou y los sujetos controlaban al dragón, lograron escapar. Zhou agradece a Huang por su ayuda y le otorga su recompensa para luego irse con sus compañeros. Los paparazzis thumb|Buscando gente bajo presión. Poco después de realizar el trabajo anterior, Zhou vuelve a contactar a Huang para un pequeño trabajo. Al llegar, Zhou le explica a Huang que mientras otros miembros de las triadas se vuelven infames el se vuelve famoso para los medios llegando a ser un "héroe moderno" que tiene éxito con las mujeres pero ahora tiene una reunión con un par de sujetos importantes y mientras Zhou se encarga de sus asuntos, Huang deberá evitar que los paparazzis tomen fotos a Zhou. Primero, Zhou y Huang se dirigen a una obra en construcción a recoger a Chun Chun Fung y por el camino, Huang elimina a algunos paparazzis que tomaron algunas fotos de Zhou. left|thumb|Zhou y uno de sus lacayos. Al llegar a la obra, Chun Chun sube al auto y ahora se dirigen a El Triángulo, donde recogieron a Chow Chin. Finalmente, Huang lleva a Zhou y sus compañeros hasta su garaje, donde Zhou larga a Huang debido a que hablará con los dos sujetos sobre quienes serán los siguientes sub-jefes de las triadas. Huang se fue del lugar muy molesto. Recuperando los cargamentos thumb|Último trabajo. Luego de que Huang haya hundido varios barcos de mercancía pertenecientes a Zhou Ming, bajo las ordenes de Wade Heston, Zhou vuelve a contactar a Huang a pesar de lo que paso en su último encuentro. Una vez en el almacén de Zhou, este le cuenta a Huang que varios de sus hombres han permitido que le hundieran un barco con un gran cargamento y que ahora ese cargamento esta en el mar, Zhou dice a Huang que a pesar de que tiene un gran potencial esta rodeado de experimentos genéticos así que le pide a Huang que no meta la pata en esto. Huang sube a un Reefer especial que posee un radar para detectar los cargamentos y comienza a buscar los cargamentos pero en su camino se topa con minas, vehículos viejos, desechos e incluso a la guardia costera de Liberty City que le estará pisando los talones todo el camino. Luego de recuperar el cargamento, un hombre de Zhou se lleva el barco y el trabajo concluye. Muerte thumb|Zhou intentando demostrar su inocencia. Según un reporte del FIB encontrado por Wade Heston y Huang, decía que Chan y Zhou eran los traidores, por lo que Hsin le da una autorización a Huang para acabar con ambos a toda costa. Huang se dirige al escondite de Zhou, donde encontro a este y a varios de sus guardaespaldas armados hasta los dientes. thumb|La muerte de Zhou.Zhou huyo en su helicóptero mientras sus guardaespaldas se encargaban de eliminar a Huang pero este resulto ser más audaz y logro eliminar a todos los hombres de Zhou Ming. Zhou, decidido a todo, ataco a Huang con la ametralladora de su helicóptero pero este subió al tejado, esquivo los ataques y tomo un lanzacohetes con el que ataco a Ming. Luego de eliminar a varios enemigos más y lanzar más ataques al helicóptero de Zhou, su helicóptero sucumbe a los ataques y explota, asesinando a Zhou. De todas formas su muerte fue en vano ya que el verdadero traidor era Wu Lee, el tío de Huang. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Pertenencias y propiedades A lo largo del juego, Zhou demuestra tener varias pertenencias y propiedades, como lo son: *Una Bobcat blanca *Un Sparrow *Un Hellenbach de las triadas *Un Reefer *Un club nocturno *Una residencia *Un almacén Curiosidades *Su nombre esta basado en las dinastías chinas "Zhou" y "Ming". *Es el personaje más fanfarrón y egocéntrico para el que trabaja Huang. Misiones en las que aparece *Pimp His Ride *Stealing the Show *Flatliner *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Missed the Boat? *Cash and Burn *Dragon Haul Z *The Fandom Menace *Torpedo Run *So Near, Yet Sonar *Clear the Pier *Hit from the Tong *Salt in the Wound Tema thumb|center|500px|Tema de Zhou Ming. de:Zhou Ming en:Zhou Ming pl:Zhou Ming ru:Чжоу Мин Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Triadas